Changes and Traveling Time
by Thorn on a Rose
Summary: ChibiUsa is going home to the future and Hotaru is not taking it well. So the Senshi all gather to go out for a night of partying...interesting things Happen! WARNING:shoujo ai and Yuri.
1. Grief

Hello Everyone! I'm back and with a new Sailor Moon story!

Unlike my first story, this one is a little more…fast paced…yeah that's it! Nothing graphic just implied…

Anyway, I sincerely hope you readers will enjoy this and just to let you know, this story **isn't** tied to "Birthday Surprises and Other Things." So have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon….but I can dream!

ON WITH THE STORY

"Matte! Wait! Hotaru-chan!"

Red cinnamon eyes trailed after the fleeting figure in black that just turned the corner at the top of the stairwell. Only seconds after the willowy figure's form disappeared, a heavy wooden door was heard slammed and locked into place.

At the bottom of the stairwell stood an average seeming teenager with extraordinary features looking defeated. Shocking, and the first thing noticed was the color of her hair; a cotton candy pink silk that was styled in semblance to her mother's own odangos, that cascaded down almost to her calves.

This girl finally got the older body she dreamed about; long, smooth legs, satin skin, small waist, round, well-proportioned breasts, and an innate sense of grace that (when she concentrated) made her look like she was gliding instead of walking.

Rosy pink lips that liked to smile now turned down into a frown as her pet nose reddened as a result of the salty pearl tears trailing from cinnamon red eyes, down slanted cheekbones, finally dropping off her stubborn chin onto the ground.

The total sadness and all encompassing pain that radiated from her luminous orbs were reflected in the eyes of the occupants of the living room the stairs connected to the upper level.

Slowly, reluctantly, the young woman turned away from the open hall at the top of the steps to look at the eight women assembled at various spots around the comfortable living room. As hidden as she could make the motion, the girl wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, but everyone saw and had to wipe away tears of their own that had stared to shimmer in their eyes when this girl so dear to them said that she needed to go back home. Now, having witnessed the heartbreak of another young woman they have watched grow up and have raised themselves, the tears wouldn't stop.

From the very center of this big group of females rose the one they all love unconditionally and would (even had already) given their lives, hearts, and souls to. Silver hair with a pale gold sheen emphasized baby blue eyes full of love and innocent wisdom as this woman walked gracefully across the room and embraced the younger girl who resembled her so much. "My dear ChibiUsa…"

ChibiUsa had believed she wouldn't cry until she was alone, but as soon as her mother here in the past whispered those words mingled with sympathy and love, her last tenacious grip on her feelings broke. The rickety dam hastily put into place to mask her emotions when her friend gave her that tortured and painful betrayed look before fleeing, burst into pieces never to be found under the flash flood of sorrow and grief that ran rampant, free of their confines.

Usagi Tsukino felt her heart ache for her only daughter as she held the sobbing and convulsing form in her arms that was Usagi 'ChibiUsa' Tsukino of the 30th Century. Looking up at her friends and beloved guardians after kissing ChibiUsa on the cheek, still holding her, Usagi begged them with her eyes to help make it better for both young teenagers even though she knew there wasn't anything they could really do.

Nevertheless, the women that made up the Sailor Senshi wanted to try. With a nod to their Princess, the three oldest Senshi journeyed up the stairs to their daughter's room and knocked lightly but firmly in attempt to gain entry to talk to her. With all the others waiting with held breath and ChibiUsa still seeking comfort with her mother, a tall woman, easily mistaken for a man, sporting wind-blown sandy hair and confident teal eyes, called out to her beloved daughter.

"Hime-chan…can we come in?"

The normally rough, gravel voice softened to a gentle hum of the breeze reserved for this woman's loved ones. Silence met Haruka Tenoh's request and the tall racer looked to her fellow Outers with pain filled eyes. Michiru Kaioh wrapped her slender arms around her love's slim waist and laid her head on the broad shoulder slumped in defeat. Sea-green colored hair landed in waves across her head rest as aqua eyes met teal ones. "Don't worry love. We'll sort this out." Callused fingers of a race car driver interlaced with the graceful fingers of a violinist. A sweet kiss was shared between the two lovers as their other partner and Outer Senshi, Setsuna Meioh, sweatdropped then turned toward the old wooden door that marked the entrance to her daughter's domain.

A soft sigh escaped the dark complected Senshi's maroon lips and garnet eyes closed for a moment trying to relieve the burden of sadness that was a part of this little drama taking place. It hurt her heart to see her two favorite young friends suffer such heartache; especially since they hadn't quite realized that they were soul mates and loved each other more than friendship.

Two pairs of arms encircled the Senshi of Time's body: one pair at the waist and one at the shoulders. This time the sigh that escaped was lighter in nature and not so laden with grief. Haruka and Michiru both planted a kiss on Setsuna's mocha colored cheek. "I think we should give her some time alone to come to terms with what needs to happen." The nurse's deep, husky tone was balanced out by the painter's cultured, dulcet tone. "I agree."

Aqua and garnet looked into teal and understanding of what their youngest member was going through passed between all three of them. Still in their embrace, the eyes of the Outer Senshi turned harder and colder as they remembered the past and how they were once the solitary guardians of the outer system who could never leave their posts for long.

For they guarded not only against invasion from outside forces but also kept apart the keys to the destruction of everything: the talismans. The oldest women of the Senshi knew that all of the loneliness they experienced during the Silver Millennium could not compare to the vast emptiness that accompanied the youngest in their coterie, Sailor Saturn, now known as Hotaru Tomoe.

In that time, now long gone but never forgotten, the last time they had met the Senshi of Destruction was a the very end when the talismans began to glow, lighting the way for the one to bring it all to an end. The far away guardians of their Princess were shocked to find not the girl they knew as Hotaru, but Saturn, the Senshi of Silence waiting for them. Depthless, dark violet eyes met theirs and unending emptiness mixed with the bitter cold of loneliness flashed through this child's eyes. Even fir Pluto, this look sent shivers through their systems, reminding them that this girl holds the power to destroy everything…yet her loneliness called out to their own and for an instant in time, the four sad Senshi of the Outer system were together in heart, mind, and soul. That small moment of peace was broken by battle and Sailor Saturn ended the era for another to grow and take its place.

Now in the future, the present for them, the last of the Senshi had met again and after the first initial reaction to finding the guardian of Saturn also alive on earth, that one short moment of total understanding, accompanied by a much needed peace for their souls, was kept as all four females lived together as a family.

In this time, the older women and their daughter are happier then ever before and that showed through whenever they were around the other Senshi and their Princess's. Joking, laughing, and loving went a long way to erase the effects living alone for all of their lives had on the Outers.

But there are still times when their eyes grow hard and cold, remnants of the time they spent during the Silver Millennium alone.

As they went back down the stairs to join their fellow soldiers, the door the Senshi's of Wind, Seas, and Time were trying to gain entry through creaked open to show an amethyst eye reddened from tears peek out, using her door as a shield. A hoarse voice grated where velvet used to caress as Hotaru asked a favor from her family.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama…can I talk to ChibiUsa alone for a moment, please?"

All three women's eyes softened and gazed lovingly, if a little sadly, at their beautiful daughter. "Of course Hime-chan."

"I'll go get Small Lady." With a twirl of black-green hair, Setsuna went back downstairs, leaving Haruka and Michiru to talk to Hotaru.

"Do you want us all to go to the movies like we planned except without you and ChibiUsa so you can talk? Or do you want us to wait downstairs until you are done?"

Black-violet hair hid the 18 year old's pale face as she thought about the offer. "A-ask ChibiUsa what she thinks and I'll go along with it."

Haruka nodded and followed Setsuna to where the others were waiting. Michiru stayed behind with Hotaru and asked, "Would you like a hug Hotaru-hime?"

Hotaru lifted deep amethyst eyes chalk full of sorrow and a tinge of fear to gaze at the Senshi of Seas who didn't understand why Hotaru wouldn't automatically turn into the hug offered. Until Hotaru explained.

"I would love to be able to hug you right now Michiru-mama, but I know if I do, I won't be able to stop crying and that would make everyone sad. I don't want to cry just yet. I still have to talk to ChibiUsa and that will take everything I have to see it through; so I can't be weak just yet."

In front of the painter stood a young women who was no longer a child and aqua eyes were pierced by violet. Michiru understood and smiled at her daughter, receiving a tremulous smile in return. Now they simply waited for the little Princess to come and break the spell of Silence thrown over the two Outer Senshi.

One waited with worry in her eyes for her loved ones while the other waited with her heart barred in the dark of her amethyst eyes, waiting for her only light to brighten the dark silence and lead her to happiness.

It's OVER! Chapter 1 is complete…thank God! This took forever to type and my neck hurts-

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this new story of mine and I humbly ask that you review and tell me of any errors you may find and of course to tell me if you liked this or not. (Please say you liked it!)

Till Next Chapter Revered Readers.

ToaR:)


	2. Realization

Hello Everyone! I have GREAT news….Chapter 2 is up! YEAH! I hope you enjoy this next episode of "Changes and Traveling Time" and the others that have yet to show up in my head! So I need inspiration…hint hint…that means REVIEW! I love hearing from everyone that you all like my stories:) It makes me happy oh so happy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon…no, really I don't!

ON WITH THE STORY

"I want to go home but at the same time I don't want to leave!"

ChibiUsa was still in her mother's arms being comforted and had stopped crying to explain her feelings about going back to her home in the future. Her body however, still shook with repressed tears as she took calming breathes and her voice was harsh from restraining her cries of pain. Surrounding her were the Inner Court of her mother's guardians, the Inner Senshi.

"It's ok ChibiUsa. We understand and if you need to talk to us we're here."

The blonde with a candy red ribbon in her hair next to the blue haired spokeswoman nodded and added her two sense to her friend's.

"Yeah, Ami's right and you know what they say…mph!"

Before the long haired blonde could utter another word, a graceful but strong hand with blood red nail polish on the nails covered her pink mouth, muffling any attempt at coherent speech. A sexy, smoky voice took place of the clear, sing-song voice now blocked.

"Minako…quit while you're ahead."

Slowly the black haired woman removed her hand; at the same time leaning in and causing fire red highlights to gleam in the fading sunlight. Cherry red and bubblegum pink colored lips were mere inches from touching.

"Rei…" Minako's breathless whisper came out.

Cinnamon scented breath washed over Minako's face and mixed with her own vanilla scented breath as dark electric blue eyes collided with fiery lavender and tongues of flames licked their way down both women's bodies.

"I'm sure there are better uses for that mouth of yours…"

Leaning slightly to the right, Rei lightly brushed her lips along the golden blonde's cheek and ended with her mouth at the Senshi of Venus' ear, continuing on in her husky voice.

"Ne, Minako…?"

The leader of the Senshi positively shivered with pleasure and since she was the Princess Warrior of the Planet of Beauty and Love, she was able to share her feelings of love, pleasure, and lust with others. With that devious plot in mind, Minako wrapped her arms around a startled Rei, who didn't think Minako would take up the challenge, and agreed to let Venus take over for a while …after she had promised to _behave_.

Gazing into the Miko's eyes Minako/Venus saw surprise then realization flash through as Rei noticed the subtle changes that started to appear in her actress friend. With a slight look in Usagi's direction, both embracing Senshi asked her permission to let their alter egos out fully and their normal selves retreat to just watching.

As the last of the sunlight faded, the full moon shown down through the window in the roof and focused its caressing light on Usagi and ChibiUsa. The silver light washed out all but the faintest hint of color in their hair and illuminated the crescent moon on their foreheads. Light baby blue eyes shined as the Princess looked at her Senshi, nodded, and smiled, mysteriously smug.

Seeing that permission was granted, Rei and Minako let go and took a backseat as their powerful alternate personalities surged forward.

Red flames flashed around the garbed miko and burned the white and red fabric away, leaving a blood red dress in its place, complete with a velvet choker sporting the insignia of Mars. Rei's black hair now had visible red shining through and when she opened her eyes, lavender had taken on an even brighter light, as if lit from a great fire within.

As soon as her eyes alighted on her Princess, the red sigil of Mars emanated from her forehead, and she sauntered over to the smiling Lunarian, bowed, then kissed Usagi's lips igniting flames inside their centers. Releasing her Princess, Mars smirked and addressed the breathless woman in her arms with a husky note in her voice.

"Good to see you again Princess. I had thought we would be stuck inside until we were needed for a fight and never get out for some…fun."

Again, Usagi smiled as an answer then turned to her Senshi leader to watch what would happen to her for the transformation.

Mischievous sky blue eyes turned to look straight into Mars' eyes and taunted both the Miko and Princess sides of her soldier about their entrance and greeting of their Moon Princess with her Venusian attitude, which Minako knew grated on the Martian.

"You never change do you Mars."

Shaking her blonde mane, the changing singer continued to have a little fun to repay Rei for daring to tease her, the Princess and Soldier of Venus, in the Venusian way.

"All blunt and no class, unlike me and other Venusians. No wonder it is said Martians are hot-headed and barbaric."

Mars swiveled and glared at her positively irritating, annoying, and sexy leader only to find her friend finally changing and revealing exactly why she is the Avatar of Venus.

A pulsating orange-gold blanket of color swept away the street clothes of the young woman, leaving a sensually pleasingly dressed Princess in Minako's place. The dress and velvet choker were the same color of sunset gold and the Venus sign was visible around the Princess's neck. Golden hair shown and electric blue eyes gazed at the world with the heavy-lidded expression of a well satisfied woman. The red ribbon that was once in her hair was replaced by a slightly more orange red ribbon with gold trim.

Venus, too, faced her Princess and bowed, the emblem of Venus brilliantly visible on her forehead.

"Yes. It is good to see you again Princess."

Swaying her hips, Venus sashayed over to the slight figure in the moonlight and encircled the small waist with lightly tanned arms, bringing out the pure whiteness of Usagi's dress.

"Very Good…"

Venus purred as she leaned in and gave Usagi a kiss, which was returned intensely but briefly, before breaking away.

Next, the Princess of Venus swept over to the Princess of Mars and stopped a mere inch from the form glowing red to her gold…and stood there smirking .Mars was still glaring bloody murder at Venus and quickly loosing what patience she has with the blonde Senshi.

Finally she snapped, much to the amusement of the other Senshi and their Princess's.

"What do you WANT Venus!"

A sultry laugh was her answer which made the Martian warrior even angrier, thus her glow increased until almost everything was bathed in a blood red light. Opening her mouth to lash into her leader and best friend for being annoying and a moron, Mars never got to even let out the first scathing breath before the Venusian covered her mouth…with her own!

Immediately, the heat coming from Mars changed nature and combined with the gold power from Venus to create a pleasantly warm yet excitingly hot atmosphere that extended to the other Inners and the Princess's.

Hot, open-mouthed kisses were being exchanged between the princess's of the planets of Love and War, and strong, lithe fingers ran through waist-length fire-streaked raven hair as equally strong and nimble fingers caressed up toned sides and lingered just under rounded breasts, teasing.

Straps were beginning to slide down when a strong voice interrupted, sounding almost desperate with urgency.

"Enough! You two are…making me…feel weird!"

Blue and lavender zeroed in on emerald green belonging to Makoto and deep sapphire by default because Ami was standing close to Makoto who was the one to speak.

Both were fidgeting in their places as sparks of green and blue flashed over the martial artist/cook and the genius/Doctor respectively. Then with a slight gasp, Ami's body lit up with a swirl of ice blue and deep sapphire blue, reflecting her ice and water elemental powers.

Ami's clothes were frozen by ice cold water surrounding her and burst away to reveal a princess gown similar to her fellow royalty except it was blue in color and a velvet choker sporting the Mercurian symbol.

Intelligent deep blue eyes opened and landed on her Princess. A smile graced the pale face of the Ice Princess as her planet's insignia glittered bright blue on her forehead.

"Princess, how are you?"

Mercury's smile was reflected back at her by Usagi, who replied to the question while giving her first friend a hug.

"I'm doing just fine Mercury, thank you!"

As they released from their embrace, the normally shy and solitary genius snuck a quick kiss on the lips from her Princess. Usagi kissed back then giggled at the slightly red Mercurian, a loving look in her eyes.

Suddenly an emerald green filter seemed to cover everything as the last of the Inners changed. Spurts of green hued lightning danced around the tall, Amazonian figure; stripping away her clothing to revel the dress worn by the Planet Princesses, all in shades of green. Auburn hair suddenly sported deep green highlights, emphasizing emerald green eyes that reflected the Senshi of Jupiter's inner strength and steadfastness, along with her warm friendliness which in turn, changed into a more heated emotion as she strided towards her Princess.

"Well now, it seems I arrived last to our little party. I will have to do something to show my apologies."

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, the lighting warrior grabbed the silver haired woman around her slender waist, dipped her, trailing silver silk on the carpet, and kissed her soundly.

After a few moments of watching, Venus couldn't take it anymore and blurted out. "Hey! It's MY turn again!"

Mercury and Mars burst out laughing from their place on either side of ChibiUsa, who joined in on the merriment. Jupiter swung Usagi back up and hugged the slightly breathless and blushing Princess, whispering softly in her ear.

"Wonderful to see you again Princess."

A warm smile was the response to her Inner Court's strongest member's greeting. Then Jupiter swung around to meet and her fellow Inner Senshi and grinned widely in greeting.

"Hello Venus, Mars….Mercury."

When the tall woman's gaze met the shorter blue haired woman's, electricity almost literally jumped between them. The Jovian began to smirk evily as she moved towards the vertically challenged Mercurian who had broken the serene look on her face with a raised eyebrow and a challenging look in her eye that no warrior could say no too.

"Hello Jupiter…it's been a long time."

Stopping right in front of the blue clad figure; bending down just a little so they were face to face, Jupiter replied in a softer, breathy voice making Mercury's heart palpitate faster.

"A little TOO long if you ask me."

Here, Jupiter moved even closer and both women's pulses visibly jumped and increased speed.

"I had almost forgotten the feel of icy peppermint on my tongue and coolness in my embrace."

Mercury kept her gaze locked with her equal even though she blushed a bit with pleasure at the poetic words coming from deliciously pink lips so close to her own that she so desperately wished to kiss and taste.

"And I almost wept with want of the smell of the forest and jolts of delicious electricity that melt me every time we touch."

As they talked of sensual things, space slowly disappeared between them as they gravitated towards each other, eyes growing darker with desire and powers sparking out every second, until they were almost kissing….when they were both pushed from behind into each other with a "HURRY UP!" from Mars and Venus.

The kiss was every bit as electric as a massive thunder storm. Jupiter enfolded Mercury in her embrace and deepened the pleasurable action as Mercury wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck initiating a tongue war. Both women's powers, like Mars and Venus's before them, where physically manifesting in the clinging lightning that crawled over the pair and anything within three feet of their position, making lights blink and blaze off and on, and the lingering cloud of fog hanging in the air dropping the temperature by a good ten degrees.

As the first of the dancing electricity started its way towards the other Senshi, they moved out of its range. Mars and Venus were smirking and giggling respectively at the image they helped to create with a friendly 'shove' in the right direction. They were having so much fun congratulating themselves and watching, that they didn't notice a few things.

Usagi smiled broadly as she and ChibiUsa moved away from the two silently, for they had seen Mercury glance at the pair of guilty Senshi and they recognized that calculating evil look in her desire darkened eyes. While still in Jupiter's embrace and kissing, the Senshi of Ice lifted her hand subtlely in the direction of the Senshis of War and Love, then shone with a blue light for a moment before she focused her attention once more on her partner and the pleasure washing through her body.

A fog slowly crept up and surrounded Mars and Venus who didn't' realized what was about to happen. Suddenly the temperature literally PLUMMATED and the others definitely noticed!

"Yeow! That's FREEZING Mercury!"

Venus shrieked at the top of her lungs while Mars shivered violently before grabbing the quickly turning blue Love Goddess and using her red fire powers to warm them up.

"Ok, ok! Enough Mercury! We apologized for interfering. Still, you two deserved it for bothering Venus and I earlier."

Venus nodded empathetically. "Yeah! It's been one thousand years since I last got to play with Mars and you only give us 5 minutes!"

Mercury and Jupiter broke their kiss and embrace, laughing at the disgruntled look on Venus' beautiful face and the frustrated scowl on Mars' equally stunning face. The laughter of the smallest and biggest Planet Princesses was too contagious for the other two who quickly joined in.

Usagi watched her guardians with a look full of love while hugging ChibiUsa to her side. The younger Princess snuggled with her mother and giggled at the same time with the Inner Senshi; until she noticed Setsuna and Haruka at the bottom of the stairs and everything came rushing back to her.

ChibiUsa felt her mother let her go and nudge her toward the two Outers, so she took off running to Setsuna crying a little and frantically asking about Hotaru.

"Puu, is Hotaru alright? Can I see her? Why did she run off?"

These questions were fired off one after the other with more inquiries following. As ChibiUsa was doing that the Inner Senshi had caught the eye of Haruka. Striding over to them, she finally saw what was different about them.

"What the Hell!"

Venus stepped forward and winked at the Leader of the Outer Senshi.

"Come now Uranus, I'm sure you know who we are."

The other Inners smiled and giggled at the open-mouthed race driver. 'She's FLIRTING with me!' Haruka's thoughts were swirling and had absolutely no intention of stopping. Setsuna's husky voice finally halted Haruka's thoughts.

"It seems we have unexpected visitors Haruka."

Here the nurse regarded everyone through lowered lashes while keeping a hold of the young woman with pink odangos.

"After ChibiUsa and Hotaru start talking in Hime-chan's room, I'll bring Michiru down and we'll…talk."

Venus and Jupiter chuckled at the word "talk" while Mercury and Mars smirked. All joking was put aside however as ChibiUsa interrupted.

"Hotaru wants to talk?"

Setsuna nodded. "She's waiting for you upstairs with Michiru."

Before ChibiUsa could dash up the stairs, Setsuna grasped her hand, preventing the young Princess from going away yet.

"Small Lady, a moment please."

Ruby red eyes glanced longingly at the top of the stairs before she sighed in resignation and turned to give her friend her full attention. Long silvery pink hair flowing behind her and crescent moon shining brightly, the teenage girl followed the dusky woman to the unoccupied black velvet couch and knelt down in front of the disguised Senshi of Time.

Usagi, Haruka, Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter all settled in a half circle around ChibiUsa on various couches and chairs with Usagi sitting right next to Setsuna on the couch. The youngest woman in the group waited for everyone to sit or settle themselves before she asked what they needed to talk about.

"What do you want to talk about Setsuna that can't wait 'till later? I need to see Hotaru and to find out if she's mad at me!"

This last comment was replied to by the Time Guardian. "What I wish to ask you is important because it deals with both you and Hotaru…and Hotaru could never be mad with you."

Setsuna noticed she had ChibiUsa's complete attention so she continued. "How do you feel about Hotaru, Small Lady?"

Confusion clouded ChibiUsa's eyes as her eyebrows drew down. "What do you mean Setsuna? Hotaru is my friend, I love her and I don't want to see her hurt."

A sigh escaped Haruka as she felt a disappointment and sorrow at that statement. It seems that her daughter's love didn't seem to return her deeper feelings

Except there was hope.

Usagi understood what Setsuna had meant by asking that question but she knew her daughter would not, so she took matters into her own hands to prevent hurt and sorrow for her daughter and the Senshi of Silence that would come about if some things weren't cleared up; such as their feelings for each other.

Getting onto her knees in front of her daughter, Usagi lifted ChibiUsa's chin and stared her straight in the eyes before she asked her question, that way she would know her daughter's answer before it could be voiced.

"ChibiUsa…answer me truthfully…HOW do you Love Hotaru?"

Immediately, the teenage girl's ruby red eyes shown with recognition as to the nature of the question and behind that swam ChibiUsa's true feelings for Hotaru.

Baby blue eyes of her mother saw it all in ChibiUsa's eyes even before she herself could voice to herself and the others her answer.

Soft words were formed and released as ChibiUsa gave her answer.

"With all my heart, soul, mind, and body. I love her."

The quiet declaration was made even more heart warming by the gentle smile and love emanating from the young Princess's face.

Venus started glowing her signature orange gold as she smiled beautifully and hugged the girl in love.

"Your feelings are true young Bunny. I am so happy that you have found this wonderful feeling. Never forget it."

A kiss on the cheek and Venus stepped back, still glowing in response to the new feeling of love surrounding ChibiUsa, to make way for another blonde. Haruka was the next up and she pulled her daughter's love into a bear hug an kissed her cheek.

"Wonderful, Little Odango! Hahahaha! Now make sure to take care of my daughter!"

This last happy exclamation was accompanied by a sly wink which caused ChibiUsa to blush blood red. Seeing their little Princess's reaction to Haruka's teasing, the rest of the Senshi laughed and smiled while offering their congratulations to her. Setsuna was the last to do so.

"Now that you have figured out how you feel Small Lady, don't you think you should let Hotaru know too?"

Excitedly, ChibiUsa stood up, "Yes!" and practically raced up the stairs towards Hotaru's room, leaving behind her happy family. They all crowded around Usagi and hugged and kissed in celebration of their success as they waited for Michiru to come and tell them how things go between the young Princess of the Moon and her love, the Senshi of Saturn, Planet of Silence.

FINALLY! This chapter took FOREVER! I really hope everyone likes it and tells me so:)

Sadly, it's taking me awhile to update both this story and Birthday Surprises because Mid-Term is coming up in a WEEK! I really need to study instead of this but I can't leave you all hanging that long! Still, it will be awhile before I update again-

Anyway, on a happier note, REVIEW! And have a great Mid-Term all you still in Prison…er…school-


	3. Love

Hi Everyone! I'm back and (hopefully) better than ever! I present to you chapter 3 of "Changes and Traveling Time"! I hope you all like it so far and wish to read more…even if you absolutely hate this story TO BAD! Hahahahaha!

Enjoy:)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon….much to my frustration!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Upstairs, Hotaru and Michiru waited, not making a sound. Aqua eyes stayed fixed on the younger woman clad in black with deep violet eyes that seemed to know and see all in the world yet still able to retain a certain innocence. Those eyes were now cast downward and the pale face was obscured by silky, shoulder length black hair that shown with violet in the moonlight.

Michiru knew her teenage daughter was composing her features so when her not-so-secret love came up those stairs to talk to her, she wouldn't show her intense emotions prematurely if things went right or at all if they went bad. It hurt the violinist to think that her young Princess may not love her daughter the way Hotaru loved her, but she knows love works in mysterious ways, so there was hope.

Suddenly, Hotaru's head shot up and she turned to face the stairway. Michiru was a little startled but she too turned towards the stairs, in time to see a silvery pink haired young woman clad in her school uniform launch herself into a startled Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan! You're not mad at me are you? Please don't be!"

ChibiUsa sobbed a little on Hotaru's shoulder and twined her arms around the dark haired girl's neck, clinging. Pale arms rose and wrapped themselves around ChibiUsa's slender waist, pulling her closer to the willowy form she was clinging to.

The heartfelt hug went a long way to sooth the Princess's fears that her best friend and newly discovered loved one would be mad at her. Raven hair overlapped moonlight pink as Hotaru rested her head on top of ChibiUsa's and a sigh escaped both girls. Not a bad one but a content sigh, though it was tinged with sadness for the young photographer.

Watching the two girls embrace and draw strength from the presence of the other, Michiru felt a warmth center in her heart and truly believed that her daughter's love was returned. So she smiled and addressed the two young women.

"I believe I will leave you two here to talk while I go find the others."

A small giggle stopped Michiru from going down the stairs and made her turn around to look at the young Lunarian who was the one to giggle.

"What's so funny ChibiUsa?"

Still in Hotaru's embrace, the Moon Princess smirked playfully and merely replied, "You'll see!"

With a smile, ChibiUsa waved bye to Michiru and turned back to the patiently waiting Hotaru, who reached behind herself to open the door to her dark room, then led ChibiUsa in. Only after the door closed behind Hotaru's pale figure did Michiru, once again, start down the stairs.

When she got to the bottom, what she saw was so unexpected that the painter didn't know what hit her when she started glowing aquamarine.

"So nice of you to join us Neptune."

Aqua eyes zeroed in on dark sapphire as the Ice Princess glided towards the changing Deep Seas Princess. Mercury halted with her body lightly caressing Michiru's. Leaning forward, Mercury whispered to her Outer counterpart, "Consider this my greeting and a challenge to a swimming match later."

Pale pink met coral pink and Michiru became Neptune, completing the gathering of the Moon Princess's Senshi Court.

Lifting her head, Neptune glanced around the room to see Pluto and Uranus already here. Neptune smiled and turned back to the patiently waiting Mercury still in her embrace.

"Gladly."

As soon as the heavy oak door clicked shut, silence permeated the dark room. The only light was the full moon coming in through the open window, unlatched so the cool breeze from the day could venture in and create a pleasantly fresh atmosphere.

The moonlight unerringly found its Princess and the white parts of her uniform glowed pure as new fallen snow, emphasizing her healthy complexion and reminding Hotaru once again how beautiful her friend and love is. Cinnamon red eyes that were focused on the moon journeying through the midnight blue sky, now caught dark amethyst and stayed.

"What do you want to talk to me about Hotaru-chan?"

The sweet voice seemed to ring in the dark room and was countered by a more velvety voice from the shadows as Hotaru stepped into the moonlight to be with her Princess.

"Odango-chan…do you really have to go?"

Deep violet eyes pleaded with the younger woman not to break her fragile heart by saying that she truly has to leave. Tears sprung up in ChibiUsa's eyes and a small sob escaped her chest. She wished with all her might that she wouldn't have to leave Hotaru's side…but this wasn't her real home and she missed her mother and father. Tears were now streaming down her pink cheeks and her red nose.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Hotaru! But I have to go home."

Mimicking ChibiUsa, tears were also making tracts down Hotaru's pale face and an infinite loneliness entwined with sadness filled her gaze. ChibiUsa couldn't stand seeing such a heartbreaking look on her beloved friend's face. She shot forward and flung her arms around Hotaru's neck, crying into the pale nape, surrounded by silky, violet-black hair.

Hotaru, though, just stood there so lost in her sorrow over loosing her only best friend that she almost didn't feel the kiss on her cheek.

Almost.

Pale arms now came to life and crushed the slender form of her Princess to her own willowy and slightly taller form. They stayed that way for quite a while before Hotaru spoke again.

"I don't want you to go ChibiUsa!"

The whispered words against her neck and ear caused a searing warmth to travel down the young Moon Princess's body making her form to shiver from the shear force of the rush. Hotaru was about to let go to ask if ChibiUsa was cold when the arms around her neck tightened and the slightly smaller, slender body of the pink haired girl pushed until the girls were flush against each other with not even enough space to fit a hair through.

"Gasp…ChibiUsa?"

Hotaru found ChibiUsa's face barely an inch away from her own and getting closer.

"Please don't be sad Hotaru…I love you."

These last words were said against Hotaru's lips as ChibiUsa kissed her passionately.

Silver and amethyst light exploded from the girls to coat the room, driving away the night for a short moment of time. As the lights washed through the room, the two young women were pulled away from each other and changed.

Silver moonlight enfolded ChibiUsa in a cocoon of warmth, fading her high school uniform away and replacing it with her snow white princess gown. Her already silvery pink hair glittered in the lunar light and her crescent moon symbol was as bright as the sun illuminating the room and making the shadows dance.

In front of the future Moon Princess, Sailor Saturn was also changing. As soon as the moonlight and amethyst glow hit her, the symbol on Hotaru's forehead burst into existence. Violet light wrapped around the Princess of Saturn in a cool but peaceful embrace that soothed the soul.

Like ChibiUsa, Hotaru's high school uniform deteriorated away to revel the dress of royalty that the Planet Princesses all wore. A slender thread of purple light wound its way around Hotaru's alabaster white neck, creating a velvet choker with the sign of Saturn prominently displayed.

Cold, depthless eyes of deep violet focused on the warm, sparkling ruby red eyes in front of her body. After only a moment the piercing violet turned to a lighter amethyst in warm greeting as Saturn looked upon her and her alter ego's true love.

"Small Lady, it is a pleasure to see you again considering the circumstances are less dire than the last time we were both called."

A sweet smile and chiming giggles were the response to the shadowed figure's wry statement; especially to the special emphasis on the word _pleasure_. With cheeks a little pink from the attention paid to her by the mysterious Senshi and her civilian self's loved one, Princess Small Lady Serenity smiled back at the stoic Senshi standing before her, smoky, ruby eyes twinkling with delight, and replied in kind.

"I would certainly agree that the circumstances are less dire…and Yes…it is a _pleasure_ to meet once more."

Moving forward, moonlight seeming to follow her every change in position, the young Princess leaned into the shadows surrounding the Senshi of Silence only to discover (much to her delight) that a light blush had revealed itself on the pale alabaster cheeks of the dark haired young woman.

"By the way Saturn…"

The young woman in white kept moving forward until her body was teasingly brushing against Saturn's and her mouth was feathering the dark Senshi's ear.

"…I'm not so _Small_ anymore."

Saturn's tentatively held calm _shattered_ at those words and positively evaporated as the kiss placed on the soft spot behind her ear traveled all the way down past her jaw to the tender flesh of her neck.

Violet light practically exploded from the young Senshi, revealing every crevice in her normally dark room and making her collection of lamps glimmer and sparkle like precious amethyst stones in a lit up cave. So unused to any sort of good emotion, let alone extreme pleasure, Saturn's response to the future Princess's ministrations was nothing short of orgasmic! And that was how ChibiUsa wanted it.

Hotaru meant the world to the pink Princess and she knew the pale photographer had never had a very good life before she came to live with the older Outers. ChibiUsa was determined that while she was alive, Hotaru would be as happy as she could possibly be.

Saturn couldn't believe how lucky she was and wondered which gods to thank for the miracle in her embrace that truly loves and cares for her.

"ChibiUsa….gasp…thank you for loving me."

ChibiUsa raised her head and stared right into the desire darkened eyes of her love and, in her most authoritive Princess voice, told Saturn/Hotaru, "There is no need to thank me Hotaru! I am not doing this for a 'thank you!' I am doing this because I am truly in love with you and want to make you happy, not because of obligation, but because seeing you happy and smiling makes me happy and I know I am doing things right!"

A brilliant smile showed up at the end of her statement and was reflected more softly by the darker haired girl. A velvety soft voice issued from Saturn and landed in Small Lady Serenity's ear as Saturn hugged her princess tightly.

"And I am happy just being with you and loving you my Odango-hime."

More smiles and hugs were shared until a voice drifted in under the door from down the stairs, calling to the two young women.

"ChibiUsa…Hotaru…come down here and we'll all go out to celebrate!"

ChibiUsa was turned around and hugged form behind with pale arms wrapped across her slender waist, while lips trailed her jaw and neck, when she replied to the invitation.

"OK! We'll be down in just a moment Usagi!"

Giggles and outright laughter could suddenly be heard from the living room where the others waited, and Saturn could swear she saw Rei, Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Ami smirk while the others laughed their heads off. Obviously, the 18 year old woman in her arms could hear and 'see' it too. Her face was getting redder and redder.

For the first time in what felt like eternity, Sailor Saturn let loose a heartfelt laugh, full of honest joy and happiness.

ChibiUsa immediately stopped everything, even breathing, to imprint forever on her heart the image of the coldest, saddest, and loneliest Senshi expressing her happiness and laughter. It was understood that whenever minor enemies showed up or even when the Senshi got bored and wanted to spar and train, Saturn was to be left alone, except when important things were being discussed or done.

The only ones allowed to bother her for anything else were Usagi and ChibiUsa. They were really it. The Princesses of the Moon understood well the respect and love that gesture alone shows from Saturn and do no _truly_ abuse the privilege. And the other Senshi suspect that even if Usagi or ChibiUsa were annoying Saturn she wouldn't do anything to bad to them…or at least ChibiUsa.

Right then though, ChibiUsa was enjoying the beautiful sight before her. Pale cheeks were splashed with a slight blush and pearly white teeth were visible through smiling lips. Raven black hair framed the glowing face, as Saturn bent her head in an effort to catch her breath.

Opening her closed eyes, warm liquid amethyst flashed in the moonlight as they looked upon the staring woman standing in her arms. Confusion clouded her eyes.

"What's wrong ChibiUsa?"

The worried voice broke through the slightly less taller girl's zoning, and brought out a radiant smile, reassuring the paler girl.

"Absolutely nothing Saturn. Shall we head downstairs before the others speculate any further about what exactly is going on up here?"

Taking the offered hand, Saturn tugged her Princess to her, giving one last hug and enticing whisper that sent rolling waves of pleasure to rock ChibiUsa's body.

"Their speculations wouldn't even begin to come close to what I am thinking of doing to you, Odango-chan!"

ChibiUsa's face went pinker than her hair; in fact, the color bordered on cherry red, as the words and meanings sunk in.

Mock glaring at the Senshi of Saturn, ChibiUsa slipped out of the gentle grip, opened the oak door, and went out…but not before sticking her silvery pink haired head back in and blowing a raspberry at her love.

"Ecchi!"

The head now disappeared and steps could be heard as the young Princess bounced down the stairs to get to the Senshi and her past mother waiting in the living room.

Saturn stayed where she was for a moment, taking in the wonderful feelings of love, joy, and amusement caused by this klutzy and stubborn girl who captured her heat with her sweet, fun-loving, and caring personality. Looking behind her to the window and out at the full moon glowing peacefully in the sky, Saturn wondered what life would have been like if she hadn't met ChibiUsa.

'Probably just like in the Silver Millennium…lonely.'

Letting go of those dark thoughts, Saturn turned back to the door the cheerful Princess of the Moon had exited through and made a silent vow to herself, echoed deep inside by her normal human form, Hotaru.

'I will never let an harm come to you and I will love you for eternity ChibiUsa…Princess.'

Slowly, the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth walked out the door and softly closed the heavy oak behind her, leaving the room pitch black except for the moonlight streaming in from the open window, caressing the shadows within.


	4. Frolick

Hello All! How are you guys and gals doing! Hopefully wonderful considering mid-terms are officially over for this semester! Yahoo! Can you tell I'm happy?

Anyway, just so you all know, I have not yet finished with this story, though I could have been….naw….I wouldn't leave you all that abruptly:) Here is Chapter 4!

I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry about the long delay for this story and "Birthday Surprises!" I will update the other one soon….when I break down this writer's block of mine!

ON WITH THE STORY!

"What happened here?"

Saturn had just reached the bottom of the stairs and had taken a look around…a LONG look with eyebrow raised and all.

Mars, Venus, and Pluto were all surrounding Serenity, gossiping with her and each other about various things that are happening, had happened, and perhaps will happen. Then, they went on to fashion, school, ect. Of course, surrounding Serenity meant leaning against each other as close as possible; touching and kissing sporadically between sentences, and basically trying to become one person!

Across the room from the couch of cuddling Senshi, there was a contest going on atop the soft, black, and humongous rug between Jupiter and Uranus, with Neptune and Mercury looking on and encouraging them. Again, of course, the term 'encouraging' is being used in a loose sense and the two water Senshi were very encouraging to say the least; they were giving 'rewards' to the victor.

Needless to say, the various contests (wrestling, arm wrestling, rock/paper/scissors, ect.) were very fierce!

Also standing with both water Senshi was the pink Princess of the Moon, cheering on both tall warriors.

"Yeah! Go!"

Jupiter had just gotten a good hold on Uranus' arm and levered her onto her back with a rug-muffled BAMPH! Having floored her opponent, Jupiter had won a round and thus a reward. Giggling, ChibiUsa watched as both Neptune and Mercury almost literally glided over to the triumphant warrior smiling shyly as her pair of emerald eyes took in the beautiful sight of the Water and Ice Goddesses moving towards her to give their reward.

Leaning over a little so they wouldn't have trouble reaching, two kisses were delivered one after the other…on the lips!

"Congratulations Jupiter!"

"But it seems Uranus wished a rematch."

A lithe, graceful finger from the Neptune Princess pointed behind the auburn with green highlighted haired Amazon. Teal and Emerald collided.

"Yeah! I do want a rematch!"

"Fine, but you're still going to lose!"

A smirk formed on the Senshi of the Wind's face that rivaled the Senshi of Thunder and Lightning's.

"Ahh… but the score is 5-4 in favor of me Jupiter."

"We'll see how long that lasts Uranus!"

Once again the two tall women got into their positions about to go at it again when Saturn interrupted as she finished descending the stairs.

Immediately, ChibiUsa went to the youngest of the older Senshi's side and greeted her in front of everyone so they would know that they were together.

"Saturn!"

The dark-haired 19 year old opened her arms with a smile and enfolded the 18 year old girl an inch smaller than herself into her embrace.

"Princess! I see you have been keeping yourself entertained."

A heartfelt kiss was exchanged to the cheers of the Inner Monarchs and clapping of the Outer Royalty.

"Finally! We have been waiting for you two to get on with it!"

Venus' exclamation broke through the sweet kiss and caused both to pinken a little. Serenity, in her snow white dress and flowing silvery gold hair, stepped over towards her future daughter and the youngest of her Senshi. Baby blue and cinnamon red eyes gazed at each other as Serenity gauged for herself how happy her future daughter is. Seeing all encompassing love and unbound joy in the defiant gaze, the future Queen of the 30th Century smiled radiantly and wrapped ChibiUsa in a warm, loving hug which was returned.

"You have my blessing ChibiUsa, and remember, even if you are a brat sometimes, I love you very much."

Serenity placed a kiss on the pink cheek wet with a few happy tears as ChibiUsa replied, "Thank you! And even though you are a clutzy crybaby…I love you too, Mama."

More tears broke out as the two Lunar Princesses embraced each other fiercely. Letting go of her daughter some time after, Usagi's other form tuned to Saturn who had watched the mother and daughter pair talk with warm feelings bubbling in the vicinity of her heart, and pulled her into a hug.

"I am happy for you, Saturn and Hotaru! You deserve as much a chance at love as anyone else. Never forget that! And make sure to watch out for my daughter and keep her from being too much of a little brat!"

Receiving the kiss on the cheek, Saturn looked up into the wise baby blue eyes that only showed when something important is happening, and smiled softly back.

"I will make sure she stays safe, but I think she will be the one to save me every time with her presence beside me and her smile full of love."

By this time, all of the Senshi had crowded around the two love birds and mother. Once Saturn had finished replying, the Inners and Outers of the Moon Court grabbed their Princess and held on tight to her.

"We know exactly what you mean Saturn."

Pluto was the one to voice all the older Senshi's thoughts as they snuggled with each other and Serenity. Watching them, ChibiUsa and Saturn both wanted to cuddle as well…so they did!

Forgotten, for the moment, was the fact that ChibiUsa had to go back home to her time.

Forgotten, in the wake of blossoming love, that time will not be denied long…but for now, happiness reigns and plans are made to enjoy the time they do have to its fullest.

The full moon lends its light to the night, driving away the shadows that must be faced until her children are ready to take their next steps into the future.


End file.
